iz_onefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O' My!
|cronologia= |centro = Won Young}} "O' My!" (Coreano: 어머!Fancam pela M2.; Lit.: Oh Meu!) é uma música do grupo feminino nipo-coreano formado pela Off The Record Entertainment, IZ*ONE. A música é a segunda faixa e faixa líder do EP de estréia do grupo, COLOR*IZ, lançado em 29 de outubro de 2018. Áudio Descrição Letras ireon neukkim ireon neukkim I love it, I love it ( ) ( ) Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh ireon neukkim ireon neukkim ( ) Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh I love it, I love it ( ) Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh ( ) Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh ( ) ontong banjjagineun neukkim sarojaba Catch me |coreano= Let’s go Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Come on Do you watch me? Can you feel it? O' My! 어머나 갑자기 눈 앞이 아찔해 O' My! Oh oh oh oh eh oh 온통 어지러워 난 O' My! 너무나 빨라진 심장에 놀란 채 O' My! Oh oh oh oh eh oh 얼어버린 걸요 방심한 그 순간 펼쳐지는 숱한 불꽃놀이 눈 앞에 가득해 Mamma mia Oh 반짝이는 네온 사인처럼 내 온 머릿속이 야단이야 막연하게 상상했던 한계치를 넘겨 넌 넌 아니 넌 하루 종일 날 따라 흘러 다니는 전류 같은 걸 O' My! 이건 마치 톡 쏘는 Jerry, aha O' My! 놀랍지 근데 I love it, yeah hey O' My! 네가 내 첫사랑인 게 Aha O' My! 어떤 멋진 말로 담지 못할 느낌 지금 바로 Catch me 이런 느낌 이런 느낌 I love it, I love it 별이 막 쏟아져 내려 온통 반짝이는 느낌 사로잡아 Catch me 짜릿한 Soda 속에 뛰어든 것 같애 O' My! Oh oh oh oh eh oh 늘 넘쳐 더 넘쳐 수없이 참아봐도 아직까진 여전해 O' My! Oh oh oh oh eh oh 놀라대 곤란해 싱그러운 꽃잎 향기처럼 Fallin’ 물감 번져 환상의 색깔로 Fantasy야 격하게 Roller coaster 앗 뜨거운 Toaster 하루 종일 깜짝이야 알고 싶어 갖고 싶어 널 향한 내 맘 Stop knock, knock 그래 널 학교에서 거리에서 내 멋대로 더 그려대는 걸 O' My! 이건 마치 톡 쏘는 Jerry, aha O' My! 놀랍지 근데 I love it, yeah hey O' My! 네가 내 첫사랑인 게 Aha O' My! 어떤 멋진 말로 담지 못할 느낌 지금 바로 Catch me (Ah ooh) 심장이 멎게 (Ah ooh) 펼치는 날개 어쩜 넌 다른 세상에서 왔을지 몰라 Oh yeah 어서 날 데려가 봐 Oh, oh, oh, oh! O' My! 이건 마치 톡 쏘는 Jerry, aha O' My! 놀랍지 근데 I love it, yeah hey O' My! 네가 내 첫사랑인 게 Aha O' My! 어떤 멋진 말로 담지 못할 느낌 지금 바로 Catch me Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh 이런 느낌 이런 느낌 (이런 느낌 Yeah) Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh I love it, I love it (I love it, I love it yeah) Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh 별이 막 쏟아져 내려 (막 쏟아져 내려 Whoa) Oh eh oh oh oh oh oh (Yeah) 온통 반짝이는 느낌 사로잡아 Catch me |português= Vamos lá Pode sentir isso? Pode sentir isso? Vamos! Você está assistindo? Pode sentir isso? Oh meu! Oh meu De repente, a frente dos meus olhos fica tonta Oh meu! Oh oh oh oh oh Estou toda tonta Oh meu! Fico surpreso Pelo meu coração muito rápido Oh meu! Oh oh oh oh oh Eu estou congelada No momento em que abaixei minha guarda Fogos de artifício ricos se espalham e estão na frente dos meus olhos completamente Mamma mia! Oh apenas como um brilho assinar dentro da minha cabeça Que bagunça! Você vai por cima do vagamente limite imaginado Quero dizer que você é Como uma corrente elétrica que está sempre fluindo e me seguindo o dia todo (Oh meu!) É como o Jerry que vai e atira (A ha!) (Oh meu!) É surpreendente, mas eu adoro isso! (Sim) (Oh meu!) O fato de você ser meu primeiro amor (A ha!) (Oh meu!) Esse sentimento que não pode ser colocado em nenhuma palavra legal Agora me pegue Esse sentimento esse sentimento Eu amo isso! Eu amo isso! As estrelas estão caindo Essa sensação cintilante captura, me pega Parece que eu pulei em um refrigerante eletrizante O meu! Oh oh oh oh oh Sempre transbordando, transbordando ainda mais Não importa quantas vezes eu me segure, ainda é o mesmo por enquanto O meu! Oh oh oh oh oh Surpresa, é difícil Como o cheiro de uma folha de flor fresca Fallin 'a tinta se espalha e torna-se uma cor fantástica É uma fantasia! Uma feroz montanha-russa Oh uma torradeira quente o dia todo Me surpreendeu! Eu quero saber, eu quero ter Meu coração que vai para você parar, bater sim você Na escola, na rua, Eu estou desenhando do jeito que eu quero (O 'My!) É como o Jerry que vai e atira (A ha!) (O 'My!) É surpreendente, mas eu adoro isso! (Sim) (O 'My!) O fato de você ser meu primeiro amor (A ha!) (O 'meu!) Esse sentimento que não pode ser colocado em nenhuma palavra legal Agora me pegue A hoo o coração parar Ah hoo Wing espalhar Talvez você esteja em outro mundo Oh yeah venha, me leve. Oh oh oh oh (Oh meu!) É como o Jerry que vai e atira (A ha!) (Oh meu!) É surpreendente, mas eu adoro isso! (Sim) (Oh meu!) O fato de você ser meu primeiro amor (A ha!) (Oh meu!) Esse sentimento que não pode ser colocado em nenhuma palavra legal Agora me pegue (Oh eh oh oh oh oh) Esse sentimento esse sentimento (Oh eh oh oh oh oh) Eu amo isso! Eu amo isso! Eu amo isso! Eu amo isso! (Oh eh oh oh oh oh) As estrelas estão caindo (As estrelas estão caindo) (Oh eh oh oh oh oh) Essa sensação cintilante captura, me pega (pegue-me) }} Distribuição de Linhas Galeria Curiosidades * A sua escrita em hangul nunca foi revelada oficialmente. No entanto, a partir da publicação das fancamns da subdisiária da MNet, a M2, foi possível descobrir que a sua escrita é "어머!" (rom: eomeo!; lit: Oh meu!). * Uma vez que "O' My!" foi apresentada várias vezes, ficando atrás somente de "La Vie en Rose", se torna a faixa sub-título, ou faixa líder. * O refrão é cantado por todas as 12 integrantes, seguindo a ordem do ranking final do Produce 48. ** Primeiro refrão: Won Young, Sakura, Yu Ri, Ye Na; ** Segundo refrão: Yu Jin, Nako, Eun Bi, Hye Won; ** Terceiro refrão: Hitomi, Chae Won, Min Ju, Chae Yeon; * Foi performada em todos os shows do IZ*ONE 1st Concert "Eyes On Me" 2019. Referências Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Coreanas Categoria:COLOR*IZ